WHEN?
by BlackLeopard
Summary: Okies, I was bored, and wasn't gonna originaly write it the way it turned out. Please read and review! This is Star Trek crossing over itself 7 times.
1. PART 1, Winter 2003

DISCLAIMER: THE SKY IS MINE!!!! But, no matter how hard I try, or will it, or want it or dream it, The Characters from Star Treks the Original Series, the Next Generation, Deep Space 9, Voyager or Enterprise will never be mine. They belong to paramount. This story is simply the sky's point of view of Star Trek. I may write about all five series' here. When I first wrote this story, I expected and wanted to make a crew of my own. And I will too... eventually. But for now, the character's I'm writing about (In the 5th and 6th chapters, anyway) belong to PARAMOUNT. -_-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ice storm wasn't really that bad. It snowed afterward, and when the kids went out to play, they were finally able to tramp through their yards on the ice and slide down all the snowdrifts. The kids broke ice off the trees, and tried so hard to get it off any metal pole. When the sunset in the evening the sun shone on the ice on the trees, and the light reflected off in many different colours: blue, red, yellow and green. When they looked at the snow on certain angles, the snow also reflected the light in many colours.   
The strangest thing of all, it was February 27. That wasn't strange. The strange thing was the robins. They were everywhere! The evenings were getting warmer and the kids got hotter on the schoolyard and the robins came.   
There weren't many clouds for a long time. This made the children happy, they could look up and all they could see was beautiful Blue cracked here and there by the icy branches of trees, like an old painting. This was especially useful when the sun burned the ice off the trees. The kids loved it, and tried to catch the ice when it fell.   
Canada was the most interesting of countries and I like to watch over it most. The people are obsessed with themselves! But they are also very kind and observant, and have more natural surroundings. I like that.   
During the night everybody likes to stay inside. Doesn't anybody like the wonderful display of stars I have within me? I do.   
But when morning comes, the kids don't seem to like it when the sun shines through the windows in their faces. They squirm and try to hide their eyes from my sun. What they do like, I think, is when the moon shines in their window at them. They like to look up out the window at my moon and think about who else might be watching it.   
I never get tired of my routine of juggling the sun and moon and accurately maintaining day and night. I swirl the clouds above the earth and enjoy watching the moon attract the water of the Earth, a thing the people call 'tides.'   
When the people come off the Earth and pierce the atmosphere, I always enjoy watching what the people will do once they reach my depths, if they'll ever get farther than the moon.   
With my role as the Sky, I enjoy watching over the people of the Earth, and studying the people that visit my depths. I just wonder, when will they meet the Vulcans?


	2. PART 1, Spring 2003

Life was a boring routine until I decided to send the people of Earth a comet. I was tickled by binoculars and telescopes trying to get a good look at the comet. It was amazing that people were actually out to look at me, at night, and during winter! Funny…

   Winter is slowing melting into spring. Wet yellow grass pokes up amid the snow, like a field packed with sheep. At this point little kids like to pack the snow into mushy balls and throw them at others. They also like to jump into puddles of slush. (To be a child!) The trees were growing large, red buds, and flowers were beginning to recover themselves from the harsh winter. More and more birds were being heard everywhere.

   It's now about mid-spring. Trees are flowering, like little stars on Earth. This delights me! Flowers are popping open. The Earth is a marble of the perfume of flowers.

   Now that it's spring, star gazers are popping out just like the flowers. They can see Jupiter and Saturn, and very soon they will see Venus. People with powerful enough telescopes may very well see the other planets facing their side of the Earth.

   On the schoolyard, the children are playing sports. Some are digging in the dirt (as they find it fun), observing the flowers, the trees and the grass. They are seeing more clouds. They lay on the grass with their friends and study the clouds. Caterpillars are raiding the yard, bees are frightening the younger ones, worms are a torture tool used by the boys. But I still say nothing will be more fascinating the moon being visible in the daytime.

   A space probe is being sent to Mars! It will take a dreadful long time, though. I think I will help it along. If they can make a space probe, why can't they make a space travel ship, such as a Starship? The Vulcans are waiting.

   I am the Sky, and am impatient for the Earth people to explore and study me. I have a lot for them to see, a lot more than what can be seen on Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**REVIEWERS:**

***Taskemus – I plan on writing a lot more!**

***NixNivis – Sorry about the Canadian thing. I'll try to include more of other continets in the future******


	3. PART 1, Autumn 2014

It's Autumn of 2014, 11 years later, and there's some excitement! Scientists are beginning to wonder that perhaps the whole space flight idea is realistic. It would be wonderful! The Vulcans would finally make first contact and humans would soar into other galaxies! But it will be a dreadful wait. At the rate humans are developing technology, I may have to wait over 100 years! It's worth the wait.

   Recently I sent the inhabitants of Angel's 20 the rare phenomenon of a triple sunset. One sun rises, and then the next, and then the next, sending a beautiful explosion of color across the sky. Angel's 20 is a planet in a system of 380 planets. All are called Angel's, then their number. Angel's 1, Angel's 12, Angel's 20, Angel's 45, Angel's 370… you get the idea. There's some interesting stuff for people to see out here. Can they progress any slower?!

   I think the most "ooh" and "ahh" thing humans will see in space is the other cultures. The Ferengi, the Andorians, Klingons… They will meet some species that look exactly like humans, such as Bjorns and Bedazoids. I always think to myself that there's more to these cultures than facial bumps. There's what's inside, their systems and organs and blood. There's their religion, food, way of life, language…

   So far, 2014 is just like any other year, although there have been a lot more Northern and Southern lights than usual. Large numbers of people have been gathering in large, flat areas to watch the displays. Astronomy magazines have even been posting articles on what country, city, and exact location is the best place of light-watching.

   On Earth, children are having fun with the old, cracked leaves that fall from the trees. How come they don't have this much fun when I send them "falling stars"?

    I'm growing impatient! When will humans pierce me, the Sky, with their Starships? When will they reach me? *sigh* For now, the sky's the limit!


	4. PART 1, Summer 2052

It's summer of 2052 now, and people are progressing very nicely! They've developed nice, plump technology and have even sent a man in a spacecraft to Mars! But they disappeared from sight… I know where they are, though! Wow, wow, finally space flight is reality! That little Mars ship has woven itself throughout my depths! I have been woven, shattered, tickled, explored… AND FINALLY! My stars have been seen, the solar system conquered, the galaxy explored… but humans still have a ways to go yet, such as developing warp speed, and the Vulcans are STILL WAITING!!! I don't know what for, as people have shown they can make it in Space.

   Well, the stars still shine, Northern Lights still impress, Earth still has four seasons, and other than human development and space flight I am quite bored. I could ramble if I wanted to: Angel's 1 is 100% land which is 100% covered in sand and is inhabited only by desert plants and animals. Angel's 2 is 50% water 50% land and is mostly inhabited by bird and fish species. Blah blah blah. Sorry, I'm restless. Maybe I should push the Vulcan's ship into Earth as if it were a toy car… no, that would not be good. The Vulcans have their reasons.

   Summer on Earth is like any other: Extremely hot, people swimming, crowding beaches, overflowing pools, picking flowers, mowing lush green lawns, shopping, no school… fun. My favourite Earth flowers are roses (of course), peonies, as they smell nice, along with Lilacs and dandelions. Dandelions are very pretty yellow flowers, and when they turn into white balls, it's fun to watch the seeds soar through the air. At least people haven't developed technology that permanently kills dandelions. Did you know the name dandelion comes from the French "dante de lion" which means "tooth of the lion"? It was named so because of the jaggedly shaped leaves.

   There have been many conflicts about evolution vs. Creation. I can tell you now, for a start, that I wonder WHY scientists would think that early people began as _monkeys. _MONKEYS!! And that the Universe began as a big bang. No, I can tell you, that I and the Universe were created, not just by chance slapped down like a sandwich. I was created by God. God made man, man did not make God. Yes, I am beautiful because I have been created, and I did not explode into existence.

   Anyway, the Vulcans better make first contact soon, or else… ;-)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notes:

*If I did follow the Star Trek time line perfectly, sorry! I didn't check out the timeline until I needed info for this chapter. You can see the timeline at www.startrek.com click on "News" click on "Enterprise" click on "Key Events".

*Yes, 2014 and 2052 is quite the jump. I noticed on Enterprise that when Archer recorded his logs, he said something like February 25th, _2152_. So I decided to write this chapter 100 years before, 2052.


	5. PART 1, Spring 2053

Eh? What's this? Poor old Zephram Cochrane of Earth has created a warp ship? At the end of WWIII? *!!!!!!!!* I'M SPEECHLESS! I SMELL FIRST CONTACT! What ARE those Vulcans waiting for? *sigh* Ah well, First contact is bound to happen, and bound to happen soon.... *realizes something* When did ol' Zephram begin building this thing? I had no idea he had, until now! I noticed the Vulcans were beginning to get restless somewhat...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
NOTES: Yes, very short! Just to keep you up-to-date! Yes, in my next chapter, First Contact will occur... will have occurED. The sky will be too distracted to tell you about First Contact as it's happening.   
~Yes, the new startrek.com does NOT have a timeline. So, the timeline I am using right now can be viewed at 


	6. PART 1, Autumn 2063

It's Autumn, 2063. I am happier than happiness itself. I'm not showing it very well. YAHOO!!!! Yipee! Yay!! Woo-woo!!! WOW!!! WHOA!!! CELEBRATE!!!!!!! FIRST CONTACT HAS BEEN MADE!! *Ahem* I'll tell you about it:   
A ship from the future came to Earth. The Captain was Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He sent Cmdr. Will Riker, Counselor Deanna Troi and Engineer Geordie La Forge down to Earth to talk to Zephram and encourage him to test his warp ship.   
But there was a problem on the ship, the Enterprise. The Borg (oh, no!!) had followed the Enterprise, some which had made a claim on some areas of the Ent. herself. So while the three people were talking with good ol' Zephram, the Borg were eating alive the Ent.   
So, with a strong telescope, the three explorers showed Zephram the Ent. in orbit around Earth. He couldn't believe the telescope, at first!! ^_^   
Back on board, the… Borg "Queen" was trying very hard to assimilate the ship's android, Data. By now, things on board were heating up.   
Zephram and his future friends were making repairs and finishing touches to the warp ship. Mr. Barclay, one of Geordie's men, was one of Zephram's "fans", so he was scaring Zephram a little.   
On board, everyone had abandoned ship except Picard, Data and the Borg. So, the Queen handed Data over, but he didn't want to leave.   
About now, the warp ship was counting down take off. Then it launched. I was so happy!! Finally, I was tickled pink!   
The Queen saw the warp vessel. She ordered Data to fire, and he did. But he missed! The Queen was furious! "Resistance is futile." Data said, and pulled the plug on the assimilated warp core, releasing a green gas that destroyed every Borg drone on the ship. Warp was a success.   
A short time after landing back on Earth, the VULCAN'S MADE FIRST CONTACT!!! They landed in front of a bar that Zephram had been drinking at and listening to deafening music. Riker pushed Zephram forward as a Vulcan emerged from the ship. The Vulcan raised his hand, and Zephram offered his hand. The Vulcan had no idea what to do!! ^_^ So, Zephram took his hand and shook it.   
Oh, it was wonderful! A satisfied Sky will let you know of the events that follow!!


	7. PART 2, Spring 2153

WHEN?

PART – 2 / CHAPTER 1

APRIL 24TH 2153

***************

OK, big jump here. Yes, I'm sorry for not saying anything between 2063 and now, 2153, 90 years, or something. Well, I have to say, they're out. Yes, the first starship, the first Captain.

   Zephram came back from the test launch, made first contact, yadda yadda yadda. So then this NX program was set up. This guy called Henry Archer made a warp engine that goes up to warp 5. The people running the NX program made two test shuttles, and while they were these people were building a starship, called the _Enterprise NX-01_.

   But the Vulcans are making up excuses to keep Earthlings out of Space!! What on Earth did they make first contact then, for?

   A.G. Robinson was doing a test flight in one of the test shuttles, trying to break the warp 2 barrier. But, something went wrong, and the ship exploded. Well, at least ol' A.G. set a new record for fastest speed to be ejected out into an escape pod.

   The Vulcans were convinced. "No more flight." "You are obviously incapable of space flight." "You disobeyed a direct order to abort the test. How then, will you keep order in space?" But no. Not wanting to let his father's engine, the one he died for, go to waste, Jonathon Archer made plans with A.G. for a secret launch in the remaining shuttle. They left, at night. Charles "Trip" Tucker III ("My grandfather was Charles Tucker, My father was Charles Tucker II, I'm Charles Tucker III. Trip, triple…") helped them, becoming Archer's closest friends.

   Anyway, the test was a success. They safely beat the warp 2 barrier. With a few convincing arguments blasted into their superior, Admiral Foresst's face, they kept the NX program going.

   Then the_Enterprise__ was complete. People who had enlisted in Star Fleet were being assigned to the NX-01. Captain Jonathon Archer, of course, Sub-commander T'pol (Vulcan, yes. She was assigned to provide logic. She's also Science officer) Commander Tucker (Engineer), Armory officer Malcolm Reed, (Wow, I feel special writing all these names out!) Ensign Travis Mayweather (pilot), Ensign Hoshi Sato (translator), and Doctor Phlox. Don't forget Porthos the space beagle!_

   I even wrote a poem about them!!!

Captain Archer makes humanity's way

Weaving through my stars

Aboard Enterprise NX-01

With Porthos the space beagle.

The Vulcan T'pol provides the logic

To sharpen the Captains attitude

While manning the science station

Aboard man's first starship.

Charles "Trip" Tucker III

Keeps the ship running

Cap'n Archer's hilarious best friend

And also Lieutenant Reed's.

Malcolm Reed is the armory officer

And strictly by-the-book

This spit-and-polish Brit

Is ready for a fight.

Ensign Mayweather is at the helm

Laying in a course for

Here and Therese,

Just stay out of the Captain's chair.

Ensign Hoshi Sato

Talk all you want!

Just make sure you speak

In a language we all understand!

Dr Phlox, of Denobulan species

You're always so happy it annoys

Everyone aboard!

(Hoshi wants to feed one of your many pet tribbles)

   OK, so it's not all that good.

   Well, their first mission was to return Klaang to the Klingon High Council or Empire. He had crash landed on Earth, injured himself (mentally and a little physically, I think) and needed to get back to the Klingon home world. So, while he was in sickbay, it was chaos. Klaang was mumbling, Hoshi was yelling translations, ("Unless it has something to do with his mother's boot") Archer was yelling trying to ask what he was saying, Enterprise was under attack by the Suliban. That's what Klaang called them. He doesn't know how to growl in English. So what's their English name? Anyway, the Suliban grabbed him; Enterprise rescued him and took back to the Klingons.

   So, the adventure's they've been on so far:

1. They came across a ship full of dead aliens and were almost killed themselves.

2. They investigate and Earth-like planet, but some sort of alien pollen in an alien flower is driving them insane. The people down on the planet are seeing things that aren't there, and they're going paranoid.

3. They come across an alien ship in need of assistance. Trip is sent over, but he becomes pregnant when he interacts with the alien engineer. (No, they didn't do what you think they did. Becoming pregnant was surprise to both Trip and the alien.)

4. Malcolm is held hostage on a planet where Earthlings once had a colony. But the people live in caves and they paint their faces like aboriginals. They suffered some sort of gas poisoning. Some sort of light poisoning.

5. When Archer and his crew pay a friendly visit to an ancient Vulcan monastery, they stumble into an interstellar conflict between the Vulcans and their militaristic rivals, the Andorians.

6. Archer and the Enterprise follow a comet. Reed and Travis are sent in a shuttle pod to collect samples of the comet. A Vulcan ship observes them, and aids them when the shuttle pod falls down a widening crack in the comet's surface

7. The Enterprise crew encounters a pre-industrial society that is afflicted with a plague caused by exploitative secret visitors.

8. Enterprise must intervene when the leader of a human freighter crew sets out for revenge against alien pirates.

9. While Enterprise joins an alien pilgrimage to witness a religious stellar occurrence, Archer finds himself again faced against the Suliban warrior Silik.

10. An ill-prepared Enterprise is under attack by mysterious aliens with unknown motivations. (On Malcolm's birthday, too! I'm goin into much detail here, I don't have forever to write this. I have to go back to observing the Enterprise soon. She's in deep peril.

11. Dr. Phlox faces a serious dilemma as a dying race begs for help from Enterprise.

12. T'Pol, Reed and Hoshi get stranded on a Klingon "shipwreck" sinking inside a gas giant. Archer tries to convince a captured Klingon to help before his crewmates get crushed in the intense pressure of the planet's atmosphere.

13. When T'Pol is ordered by her superiors to leave Enterprise, she goes on one last away mission with Archer to planet Coridan, where they are taken captive by a militant faction and once again encounter the volatile Andorians.

14. During a shuttlepod mission, Tucker and Reed are cut off from Enterprise and become convinced the starship has been destroyed and that their days are numbered.

15. A group of atypical Vulcans visiting Enterprise subject T'Pol to uncomfortable new ideas.

16. While exploring an uncharted planet, Enterprise crew members encounter a group of aliens who are hunting down indigenous creatures for recreation.

17. When the Ferengi, a group of intergalactic thieves, stun the Enterprise crew and try to rob the ship, it's up to Trip to work covertly to stop them.

18. The crew is directed to a derelict ship on a barren planet that they can salvage for supplies, and learn that rumors the shipwreck is haunted may not be unfounded.

19. Archer and Mayweather are detained by the Tandarans in a Suliban internment camp. Learning of the Suliban's persecution by the Tandarans, Archer enlists the aid of Enterprise and his crew to look past their own prejudices and free the wrongfully imprisoned.

20. When a strange, symbiotic alien creature boards Enterprise and captures several crew members, it's up to Hoshi to decipher the creature's complex language.

21. When Archer and Trip are invited to a desert-like planet by an alien leader, they discover he is a terrorist who has lured them there under false pretenses.

22. Archer is ordered to transport the Vulcan Ambassador V'Lar, an early role model of T'Pol's, from the planet of Mazar to rendezvous with a Vulcan ship. En route, Enterprise comes under attack from the Mazarites. 

23. Shore leave takes an interesting twist for the lucky few who are able to take some time off on Risa, the famous pleasure planet. Archer, Trip and Reed all have mysterious encounters with females who may not be all they appear. Meanwhile, Hoshi struggles with learning a new language, Travis breaks his leg rock climbing and must disturb a hibernating Dr Phlox for medical attention.

24. After apparently causing the obliteration of an alien colony, Enterprise is ordered to return to Earth, until a surprise visitor offers Archer startling evidence about what really happened...

Anyway, that's all for now. But more will be coming soon. Sorry for the so little detail on the ship's adventures!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTES: Actually, yeah, I am sorry. And now there are gonna be parts. PART 1 – Before Enterprise.

PART 2 – Enterprise

PART 3 – The Original Series

PART 4 – The Next Gen

PART 5 – Deep Space 9

PART 6 – Voyager

PART 7 – MY CREW!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Just to make life a little easier.


	8. NOTE from the COLONEL

NOTE FROM THE COLONEL:

I have recently changed the category of WHEN? from Star Trek: Other to TV Crossovers, because WHEN? Is crossing Star Trek over 7 times:

-Part 1: The sky awaits the Vulcan's first contact with Earth while Zefram Cockrane experiments with warp.

-Part 2: The Enterprise's adventures (Enterprise)

-Part 3: The Enterprise's adventures (The Original Series)

-Part 4: The Enterprise's adventures (The Next Generation)

-Part 5: Deep Space Nine's adventures (Deep Space Nine)

-Part 6: Voyager's adventures (Voyager)

-Part 7: My crew's adventures (MY CREW!!! MWAHAHA!!)

I NEED HELP!!!

Enterprise is not yet over. Season 3 hasn't even begun yet. I'll be 19, **_19 _until I can continue the story without… help, I suppose. I think no one's reading my story, but meh.**


End file.
